


I'm in love with Stacy's Mom

by DRAMAticalMurder



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I was listening to the song and this happened, M/M, Sorta kinda underage?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRAMAticalMurder/pseuds/DRAMAticalMurder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacy's mom has got it goin' on<br/>She's all I want and I've waited for so long<br/>Stacy, can't you see you're just not the girl for me<br/>I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Stacy's mom</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm in love with Stacy's Mom

**Author's Note:**

> So uh yeah. I know some of you are waiting another part of Love at First Sneeze (and I'm sorry its coming ;-; i promise). But here's this shit instead... enjoy fam.

   His name is Eren Jaeger. He’s 17 years old, and goes to Trost high school. His favorite subjects are band and physical education. And oh does he love his baritone saxophone. Whenever he plays those beautiful notes, it’s like falling in love again. He also loves making tug horn sounds and pissing off drum majors. Eren has two best friends, Armin Arlert and Mikasa Ackerman. Armin is the smartest in the grade; which usually makes him the number one target for bullies. He and Mikasa usually have to teach them a few lessons before sending them right to the nurse’s office. Well, Eren usually does the yelling, Mikasa more the punching and rib-breaking. Oh, onto Mikasa.

   Mikasa has been Eren’s best friend since they were three years old. They were practically brother and sister. They hung out after school, usually with Armin. Sometimes Armin couldn’t make it, but that was alright. Mikasa’s father, Levi usually filled in for him as player 3 in Mario Kart. Ah, Levi. How to describe Levi? Eren simply thought he was the most wonderful person in the world. He never showed much emotion, but was always quite fun. I mean, sure he was fun and amazing and sweet and all, but Eren never really quite paid attention to the onyx-haired man’s personality so much. All he really wondered what was under those black t-shirt and jeans he always wore.

   Now that wasn’t exactly a very appropriate thought for Eren to be having toward a man twenty two years older than him. But he couldn’t quite help it.

   Levi was.. there were no words to describe how beautiful he was to Eren. That milky white soft skin, that raven hair, those big muscular arms, his silver pools of eyes and that quite scrumptious bubble butt of his made him the total package. Eren even learned to accept the nickname of ‘brat’ Levi seemed to give him. And whenever Eren was upset, Levi always knew how to calm him down. That one time that Eren and Mikasa watched Titanic, made Eren into a mess of tears. When Levi heard him, he came rushing to his side and wiped his tears away. He pulled him into his chest and stroked his hair till he stopped crying. He even ended up falling asleep. But was sadly woken up by Mikasa launching pillows at her father and giving him her signature death glare(which she learned from him of course).

   All Eren can say is that he’s probably in love with Mikasa’s father and there’s nothing he can do about it.

   Eren found himself waltzing right into the Ackerman home(door was always unlocked for him)one day, feeling a little angrier than usual. That school day, he been just finishing up his math test, when his asshole math teacher asked for the students to pass up their tests. Eren simply raised his hand and asked for a little more time to finish and was purposely ignored. So maybe he didn’t hear him, so Eren raised his voice a little and asked for a little more time and was ignored.. yet again and was starting to get ticked off.

   “Ahem. Sir, perhaps you didn’t hear me. I asked for a little more time to finish?”

   “I heard you, Jaeger. I gave you exactly twenty minutes to finish the test and you must hand it in now.”

   And that’s when Eren got angry,“Excuse me?! I need maybe five damn minutes to finish these few questions. Now, you KNOW I am not good at math so you can sit your pretty ass down.”

   The teacher looked at him with anger in his eyes and a gaping mouth, shocked at his outburst.  

   “I am in school to learn not to be timed! I will take as much time as I damn please to finish this damn shit and get a good grade. Which this fucking school values more than their students getting smarter! Mother fucking grades! That’s all you shit sacks all care about,” Eren continued.

   “That and your shitty ass fucking pay! You can barely afford that garbage wig you show off as actual hair. Nice try!  And yes, I do know about you and Mrs.Hitch! Stop trying to keep it a secret because we all know! And now, SIR. I am going to ask politely one more time. May I please get a few FUCKING MINUTES to finish my test. Please.” He finished with a large breath.

   The teacher looked at him with the devil in his face and pointed to the door, fuming, “Principal’s Office, Jaeger, NOW.”

   So Eren then looked him in the eye, ripped the test once in half and then in half the other way and threw it to the ground, perhaps a little too pridefully. The teacher then jumped over his desk, and landed a good punch right onto Eren’s left shoulder. Audible gasps were heard and Eren heard a student yell for a teacher to pull the fuming man off of Eren, who now had multiple bruises on his right cheek and on his shoulder. Mr.Erd pulled his teacher off of him right before he swung to hit Eren again. He and his teacher were then dragged to the Principal’s Office by Mr.Erd and thrown in chairs and were demanded to explain what happened. Long story short, Eren was suspended from school for two weeks and that teacher was fired, and was exposed to Mrs.Hitch as bald. Poor woman, she never deserved that shiny head of shit.

   And that’s where Eren found himself now. Searching through the Ackerman freezer looking for a pack of ice to nurse his swollen cheek.

   “No Hanji. No. I don’t have seventeen piranhas on hand. what are yo- NO HANJI DON’T YOU DARE FLOOD THE FUCKING BUCKINGHAM PALACE WITH PIRANHAS. I SWEAR IF I GET A CALL IN THE MORNING FROM PRINCE PHILLIP I’M GONNA-,” And that’s where Levi found Eren sitting on the counter with a pack of ice to his cheek. He froze in his tracks, “A-ah, Hanji? I’m gonna have to call you back I have something to deal with,” Levi threw his phone down on the couch and ran to Eren.

   “H-how? What happened? Eren I demand answers from you!” He began frantically rushing around the kitchen looking for his medical supplies.

   “Levi!” Eren called out. “Levi!”

   Levi stopped running and jogs over to Eren and gives him an ‘explain this now’ look.

   “W-well, I got into a fight with a teacher..-”

   “You got into a fight with a fucking teacher?!”, Levi questions as he dabs a wet cloth at his still bloody bruises. Eren hissed a bit and levi lets out a small “sorry”.

   “A-and I’m suspended now..-”

    “Eren, what am I going to do with you?” Levi lets out a sigh, “I guess that means you’ll be spending all your time at my house now, I presume?”

   Eren nods. “I guess that’s alright, I need someone to keep me company for a while.” Levi admits. “But call your mom first and tell her you’re staying over for two weeks."

   “Haha, okay Levi I will, but later. I wanna hang out with you.”

    “Hang out with me? An old man? Why would you do that?” Levi questions as he pours some hydrogen peroxide on another cloth and begins to squeeze it onto the wound.

   “A-ah Levi that hurts.” Eren wriggles in pain.

   “I know but I have to do it, it’ll clean it out.”

   Eren tries to sit still while Levi cleans his bruises but the pain is unbearable. He really wants him to stop, and he knows just how to do it. Eren begins to cry, and this does just the trick. Levi hates when Eren cries. Levi quickly caps the bottle and places it on the counter. He puts himself between Eren’s legs and pulls him into a hug, resting his head on Eren’s shoulder. Eren smiles to himself, knowing he had succeeded when Levi starts stroking his hair. He resumes his cries and wraps his arms around Levi as well, mentally patting himself on the back. But he wasn’t prepared for what Levi was about to do next.

   Levi pulls away from Eren but keeps him in his arms. And he just gently places a feather light kiss on his forehead. Eren is shocked, and stops his crying immediately.

   Levi smirks, “Aha! I knew you were faking. I’ve always wanted to do that.”

   That sentence make Eren forget how to breathe. Levi… likes him back? Levi likes him back? That’s when the water works started pouring out of his eyes. But this time, he wasn’t faking.

   “Oh no no no. Im so sorry. I made it weird, I should probably go away now.” Levi turned to leave, but Eren put a hand on his shoulder.

   Wiping his tears away, he stutters out, “No L-levi please. I’m just so h-happy!” And he lets out another sob of relief. He pulls Levi back in for another hug.

   “L-levi, please be honest. D-do you like me? Like a lover?”

   Levi pulls away, and he looks down, ashamed, “I do, Eren. But I could be jailed for this. I-i do-” Eren shushes him by putting a finger over his lip.

   “I like you too Levi. In three weeks, I’ll be a legal adult you know.” He lowers his lids and leans toward him, “I’ve liked you for a long time Levi, and must I say, I’ve always wanted to do this.” Eren finally closes the distance and captures Levi’s lips in a sweet kiss. Far too innocent for Levi’s taste. Eren pulls back but Levi recaptures his lips in a searing kiss. Levi nips at his lips and pulls at them. He slides his tongue over Eren’s bottom lip hoping for entrance to that sweet mouth of his. Eren opens, hoping that’s what Levi wanted him to do, and is treated by the latter’s tongue exploring his mouth.

   “A-ah” He lets out a small gasp when Levi’s tongue prods his own, urging him to play. He lets his tongue dance with Levi’s and they pull apart, a small strand of saliva between their mouths. Eren sucks in a quick breath but dives back in, their kiss getting more heated. Eren grabs a handful of Levi’s ass. And it was exactly as bubbly as he thought it would be.

   “W-ait. What if Mikasa comes home and sees?”

   “Don’t worry about it, she has late volleyball practice.”

   Levi grips at the bottom of Eren’s shirt, toying with it. He pulls back and gives him a questioning look. Eren answers by leaning in and pulling at Levi’s bottom lip with his teeth. Levi’s eyes darken and rips the shirt off of Eren’s chest. He moves to Eren’s neck, licking, sucking and biting and it to create small red marks that contrasted nicely with Eren’s tan skin.

   “Take this off~” Eren whines, tugging at the older man’s shirt.

   Levi made a quite a show of taking off his tight black shirt. Lifting it up a bit, showing off the pale skin underneath it, making Eren slightly drool. Finally taking it off and neatly folding it on the countertop. He let Eren, who was obviously ogling at him.

   Eren knew that Levi had muscles, but he didn’t know that someone could have that many abs. Levi had a fuckin everywhere pack and Eren couldn’t help but to touch it. He ran his hands down it, feeling the rock hard muscle under his touch. He drags his fingertips up and down his pectoral muscles, slightly brushing the rosy buds that topped them, making Levi gasp slightly. Eren knew he had a raging hard-on, and he really hoped that Levi didn’t notice. Gladly he didn’t, and he leaned back onto Eren’s plump lips. Eren wraps his arms around Levi’s neck, toying with the fuzz underneath the long strands and Levi wraps his strong arms around Eren’s waist to pull him closer.

   But they were so involved in what they were doing, they didn’t hear the front door open and close. They didn’t hear the backpack being dropped next to the door and the shoes being taken off. And they didn’t hear the padding of feet on the floor headed toward the kitchen. But they certainly did hear..

   “EREN?!”  

   Eren pulls away from Levi and his eyes widen. His jaw drops.

   “M-mikasa.. I-i thought you had late volleyball practice.”

   “I came home early,” Mikasa looks absolutely furious and ready to kill.

   “W-wait Mikasa I can explain!”

   “I’m giving you five seconds before I call the police on him for raping you. Give me a good reason why I shouldn’t. RIGHT. NOW.”

   “No. Mikasa.. don’t please.. don’t do that. I’ll explain it to you.. please just don’t call the police..”

   Eren scoots himself out of Levi’s arms and in front of Mikasa. Levi leans against the counter to watch how Eren would handle it. After all, he knew that Mikasa had a crush on Eren. He knew that today she was going to tell Eren her true feelings for him. And Levi just had to make his move. He had been waiting years for this moment and he wouldn’t let a simple thing like his daughter crushing on a boy her age ruin it. Perhaps it made him disgusting, but Eren returned his feelings at least. He had to break it to his daughter that she couldn’t have him some how. He looked back to the scene. Eren looked like he handled it well. Mikasa had reluctantly put her phone in her pocket and looked pleased enough with his answer.

   “I’m sorry Mikasa, but I like Levi. You’re my sister, I love you in that way, just not as a lover..I’m sorry.”

   Mikasa nods, “It’s okay, I understand I guess.. if my molester father makes you happy, I’m okay with it.” She reaches in to hug Eren and he returns her hug, accepting her apology. And now it’s Levi’s turn.

   Mikasa storms up to him, “Okay, listen here, dad shortstack. If you TOUCH, Eren in a way he doesn’t want you listen to him. And if you HURT him, I will have no choice but to break your little fingers and spoon feed them to a kraken! I’ll also shave all your hair and cut off your puny dick to give to that same kraken as a lollipop!”

   Levi nods, and she looks satisfied enough. She turns to leave the kitchen, but not before making one last remark, “Pretty sure I’m a lesbian anyway. That girl Annie is hot as balls.” That one statement makes Eren blush and run into Levi’s arms to hide his face in his chest bubbles. Mikasa gives them one last look and the scene actually makes her crack a smile. Her little Eren curled up in her Father’s arms. Her father hadn’t looked that happy since before his sister died. She was glad that her father had found someone that made him happy. But did it have to be the one that she liked? Whatever. She had a hot blonde girl waiting for her anyway.

   “Well, you wanna take care of that?” Levi asks Eren.

   “Take care of what?”

   Levi nods his head down toward Eren’s tent in his basketball shorts. Eren immediately turns into a tomato and pushes his head into Levi’s neck to hide himself and Levi lets out a chuckle when he feels Eren nodding his head. He hoists Eren’s legs up around his hips and they stumble their way to Levi’s bedroom where they slam the door shut and lock it.

 

   And let’s just say… Mikasa didn’t get much sleep that night...

  


**Author's Note:**

> True story: I based the part where Eren yells and the teacher punches him off of when I was in the tenth grade! (teacher with wig and affair with another teacher included!) Although I only got four days of suspension and the teacher got arrested. But it's almost the same thing ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
